


Shadows - WHO AM I??

by LoveLoki98



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), M/M, Marvel Universe, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoki98/pseuds/LoveLoki98
Summary: Zwei Geschöpfe. Zwei Leben. Sich selbst verloren und vergessen. Auf der suche nach sich selbst müssen sie feststellen, das man sich stetig Neu erschaffen muss damit man nicht Innerlich sowie äußerlich stirbt. Doch wie funktioniert es? es klingt einfach etwas zu erschaffen wenn es etwas anderes ist als man selbst, und es nicht wie alles andere im Schatten versinken soll. | Meine erste Marvel FF, Pairing (my OTP) : FrostIron (Loki x Tony)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe ein Instagram Konto erstellt, damit ihr wisst wann ich etwas hochlade  
> Insta acc: https://www.instagram.com/ririchiyosamaff/?hl=de
> 
> Die Kapitel werden nicht übermäßig lang sein, jedoch hoffe ich das ihr trotzdem gefallen daran findet.  
> Verbesserungsvorschläge sowie Kritik aller Art sind gerne gesehen.  
> Lg LoveLoki98
> 
> Viel Spaß!

Prolog

Zwei Individuen werden geboren. Kalte Erinnerungen an Familie und Freunde legen sich über ihre Gedächtnisse, lassen sie trauer und Schmerz fühlen, lassen sie verzweifeln und zusammenfallen, innerlich erschaudern und beinahe zerbrechen. Beide gefangen in derselben schweren Zeit, getrennt und doch zusammen. Sie sind nicht mehr als ein Schatten ihrer selbst versteckt hinter einer Fassade aus Metall und Eis, die Niemand brechen kann.

Ein Leben im Schatten, als Monster, als Druckmittel für den Frieden meiner Heimat. Es ist ein schöner Ort, doch das Volk und der König sind kälter und grausamer als ich es je sein könnte. Eine ganze Welt, die kälter ist als meine Geburtsstätte, geblendet von Stolz und der Ideologie eines ebenso geblendeten Königs, welcher mich weder geliebt noch wahrgenommen hat…

Alkohol und Arbeit, zwei Dinge die mich davor retten nicht zu ertrinken. In meinem Leben zu ertrinken was Stück für Stück die letzten Jahre auseinander brach und bis auf einen kleinen Teil verloren ging. Alleine. Hochmütigkeit und ein falsches Lächeln jeden Tag, es rettet mich vor Fragen aber nicht vor der Nacht. Die Nacht, die mich verschlingt und nicht wieder hergibt bis ich fast an mir selbst zerbreche, in mir ertrinke wie ein hilfloses Kind, was ich in meinem Inneren bin. Von meinem Vater nicht geliebt, nur als seine größte Kreation seiner selbst gesehen…

Wenn ich mich niemand haben will, bleib ich alleine. Lass niemanden an mich ran. Ertrinke in mir und genieße die ruhe dabei, die mir das Universum schenkt. Das Universum, ob jemand da draußen genauso leidet wie ich? Die zweige Yggdrasils reichen weit, doch dahinter ist mehr, viel mehr als man sich je erträumen könnte.


	2. Vom Schmerz zum Alptraum

Er fühlte nichts, keinen Schmerz, keine Trauer, nichts. Nicht einmal das Blut unter seinen Füßen, welches von den Scherben in seinen Sohlen stammte. Die einzige Person, die ihn so Akzeptierte wie er war und ihn immer wieder aufgebaut hatte, war nun weg. Wurde einfach aus seinem Leben gerissen, wie das letzte lästige Blatt eines morschen Baumes vom Wind abgeschüttelt! Sein Blick war stur geradeaus gerichtet, er selbst gefangen in seinem nun zu voll und zu leer scheinenden Schädels, welcher beinahe zu platzen drohte. Tief in ihm wütete ein Orkan, undurchdringbar, unbezwingbar, eiskalt und grausam.

Nach Minuten, die sich wie Monate sogar Jahre anfühlten, liefen ihm stumme Tränen über das blasse, makellose und tot wirkende Gesicht. Färbten seine Augen rot, brachten ihn zum erzittern. Seine Brust schnürte sich zusammen, sein Magen verkrampfte sich. Seine Beine an sich gezogen, legte er seinen schweren schmerzenden Kopf auf seine Knie. Die Kehle zugeschnürt, nicht in der Lage richtig zu atmen. Ein Schluchzten, mehr war nicht zu hören.

Nach Tagen des Trauerns tauchte Thor plötzlich vor seinem verließ auf, redete auf ihn ein, immer und immer wieder. Doch er reagierte nicht, fixierte den blanken Boden vor seinen Füßen und schien, als würde er einzig und allein ein Auge für die vielen kleinen Scherben auf dem Boden haben. Sie schienen seine Zukunft wieder zu spiegeln, alles in Scherben. „Loki, Bruder! So hör mir doch endlich zu!“ Thor schien ihm nun direkt in sein Ohr zu schreien, denn Loki erschreckte fürchterlich ehe er sich mit einem finsteren Blick an Thor wandte „ICH WAR NIE UND WERDE AUCH NIEMALS DEIN BRUDER SEIN! Sieh es ein! Und jetzt geh! Lass mir meine Ruhe!“ er musste sich beherrschen, denn er sah schon jämmerlich genug aus, es wäre also noch schlimmer würde er nun doch herum jammern und weinen wie ein kleiner Junge.

„Bruder“ Loki funkelte ihn an „- Loki! So versteh doch! Odin wird dich nach Midgard schicken um deine Strafe dort abzusitzen! Ohne deine Magie oder grade noch so viel das du dich im Notfall selbst heilen könntest, verstehst du nicht?“ Thor war außer sich, er verstand nicht, wie Odin dies tun konnte, wusste er doch das die Menschen, Loki hassten und mehr verabscheuten als jeden anderen Abschaum auf diesem Planeten. „Was könnte ich denn tun, um dieser Strafe zu entgehen? NICHTS. Und das weißt du ganz genau. Thor Odinson!“ Er stand auf, baute sich vor Thor auf „Wenn dieser Alte Nichtsnutz es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hat, kann niemand in diesem verkommenden Universum etwas daran ändern und das weißt du! … es hätte nur eine einzige Person gegeben …“ Loki verzog schmerzhaft sein Gesicht, als er sich umgedreht hatte und die letzten Worte beinahe nur ein wispern in der Luft waren.

"Ich weiß, Mutter fehlt mir auch ich kann dei-" Loki holte tief Luft "DU! DU VERSTEHST GAR NICHTS!! UND JETZT VERSCHWINDE!!" er schnaufte und sah seinem vermeintlichen nicht-Bruder fest in die Augen, versuchte ihn nieder zu starren, doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran sich vertreiben zu lassen, schließlich war Loki, der Gott des Schabernacks, nicht ganz von Sinnen denn er nahm die Tatsache das Odin ihn aus Asgard fortschickte einfach so hin und das machte ihn ,Thor - Gott des Donners, sehr wütend und auch auf eine gewisse Art und Weise traurig, das es seinen Bruder überhaupt nicht zu stören schien.

"Du enttäuschst mich BRUDER, ich hätte nicht gedacht das du so eine jämmerliche Kreatur bist, wie du dich nun zeigst, nimmst alles hin und verkriechst dich in deinem verließ wie ein räu-" Lokis Augen verdunkelten sich fortwährend bis es ihm zu weit ging und er Thor einen heftigen Schlag in sein Gesicht verpasste "WAGE ES NICHT WEITER ZU SPRECHEN! Ich habe mir meine Strafe allein zuzuschreiben. Ich werde sie absitzen, egal wo! Ich bin nicht so ein dämlicher Hitzkopf wie du es bist! Zumal du alles tun und lassen kannst wie es dir beliebt. Du, der schon immer Odins Liebling warst. Ich war doch nur das überflüssige grausame MONSTER aus Jotunheim! ALSO SCHER DICH WEG UND GEHE DEINEN EIGENEN PROBLEMEN NACH, SO WIE DU ES BIS JETZT AUCH IMMER GETAN HAST!!" Loki schnaufte geschafft und blickte in Thors überraschtes Gesicht, ehe dieser sich nun doch dazu entschied schnellen Schrittes zu verschwinden.  
__

Unendliche Schwärze breitet sich in seinem Kopf aus, zogen ihn in die ungewisse tiefe seines Verstandes. Gefesselt an einen Trümmerhaufen von Erinnerungen, die ihn nie wieder loslassen würden. Er fiel zwischen hohen Gebäuden in den Abgrund, durch den Asphalt, den er nie zu erreichen schien, da er immer wieder erneut aus dem Fenster seines Turms geschleudert wurde, von Eis blauen Augen fixiert, nicht in der Lage sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen aus Angst ER würde ihn verschlingen und lebendig verdauen. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich in dem Portal wieder, erreichte es nicht rechtzeitig und spürte die Denaturierung der Atombombe an seinem Körper.

Tony wachte zitternd mit einem Lauten langgezogenen Schrei auf, nassgeschwitzt und verängstigt krallte er sich, in die mittlerweile vom Schweiß nasse decke und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, wobei sich seine Brust schmerzhaft zusammenzog und ihm die Luft abschnürte. Auf wackeligen Beinen stolperte Tony eher voran als das er lief, sein Ziel war das Badezimmer, in welchem er sich nun duschte. Da stand er nun, Tony Stark, zitternd und psychisch am Ende, jede Nacht das gleiche. Alpträume über Alpträume, etwas anderes schien sein Körper nicht mehr zu produzieren.

Abgetrocknet und frisch angezogen schlurfte er nun zurück in sein Schlafzimmer, wo er nun die halb volle Whisky Flasche von seinem Nachttisch nahm und mit sich schleppte, während er auf dem Weg in sein Labor war. Tony schmiss sich vor seinen Arbeitsplatz und arbeitete an einem Neuen Iron Man Design zwischendurch griff er zu seiner Whiskyflasche und nahm einige tiefe Züge, ehe er sie wieder abstellte. Die Nacht verging wie im Flug und Tony saß immer noch dort, programmierte, als würde sein Leben davon abhängen.

Bruce, der sich nicht um sonst sorgen um Tony machte, betrat das Labor und fand Tony halb schlafend an seinem Arbeitsplatz. Der Kaffee, den er sich zuvor zubereitet hatte, wanderte nun vor Tonys Nase. Seine Hand wanderte automatisch an den Griff der Tasse "Danke Bruce..." es war nur ein leises Flüstern, welches seinen Mund verließ, dieses leide Flüstern war Bruce Bestätigung dafür, das es mit Tony immer weiter bergab ging. "Tony... du musst mehr auf dich achten, wenn du so weiter machst, wirst du irgendwann sterben und das sag ich dir nicht nur als Arzt, sondern auch als Freund…" Tony lachte bitter auf.

"Ich weiß Bruce, ich weiß. Irgendwie schaff ich es schon die letzten Monate zu verarbeiten, jeder verarbeitet anders und ich verarbeite alleine. Versuch nicht mir schon wieder einen Therapeuten aufzuschwatzen, du weißt das es nicht funktioniert. Frühstück?" Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und lief geradewegs aus dem Labor in den Fahrstuhl, der ihn Bruce nach oben bringen würde. Als Bruce den Aufzug erreichte und sich zu Tony stellte, sah er ihn skeptisch von der Seite an "Tony, du weißt das wir dir helfen du musst nur einen Ton von dir geben, und wenn du nur nach einem Gefallen fragst, weil dir alles andere unter deiner Würde ist."

Tony Stark war angefressen von diesen ganzen mitleidigen Aussagen "alles klar Bruce, ich hab Hunger, lass uns etwas essen" anders würde er sich nicht mehr dazu äußern. Als sie jedoch die Etage seiner Wohnung erreichten und eintraten, blieben Bruce und Tony Ruckartig stehen. Alle Avengers waren in seinem Wohnzimmer versammelt, inklusive Director Fury und Thor, der nicht wirklich erfreut wirkte. "Na super... Jarvis warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben das hier ne Party stattfindet? Ich hätte mich etwas frisch gemacht..." seine Stimme war belustigt doch sein Gesicht zeigte allen Anwesenden, das es ihm grade gar nicht passte.

"Wir haben etwas sehr Wichtiges hier zu besprechen, setze dich Tony." Fury starrte Tony fast nieder ehe dieser sich mit knirschendem Kiefer zwischen Thor und Cap setzte. "Da wir ja jetzt alle versammelt sind, können wir anfangen. Ich habe einen Deal mit dem Allvater ausgehandelt" Thors Blick verfinsterte sich "Loki wird seine Strafe auf der Erde absitzen, ohne seine Magie. Im Gegensatz hat Odin verlangt, dass er bei den Avengers bleibt, da ihr die einzigen seid, die ihn stoppen könnten, falls er Versuchen sollte ein krummes Ding zu drehen"

Tony sah nun doch fassungslos und wütend auf den Director nieder, da er sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte "Sie wollen mir grade nicht ernsthaft erzählen, das dieser wahnsinnige Bastard in MEINEM Tower wohnen soll… Sie sind doch verrückt!!!" Thor stand nun auch auf und packte Tony am Kragen "WAGE es ja nicht MEINEN Bruder als Bastard zu beschimpfen!!"

Natasha verdrehte die Augen und schaute rüber zu Bruce, welcher Mühe hatte, sich zu beruhigen. Sie stand schließlich auf, packte jeweils Tony und Thor am Kragen und haute ihre Köpfe zusammen "kriegt euch ein, ihr benehmt euch wie Kleinkinder." Sie wandte sich an Tony, der sie stumpf ansah "Besser er sitzt seine Strafe bei uns ab, als irgendwo anders und dreht dann doch irgendeine krumme Sache, oder willst du wieder so ein Chaos wie beim letzten Mal?"

nun drehte sie sich zu Thor, welcher sie aus zusammengekniffenen Augen ansah "Und du musst dich nicht wundern, wenn hier niemand gut auf deinen verrückten Bruder zu sprechen ist, immerhin hat er Tony aus dem Fenster geschmissen, er wäre fast gestorben, also nimm es ihm nicht übel, sonst lernen wir uns richtig kennen." kalt und emotionslos wie immer ließ sie beide los und setzte sich wieder neben Clint auf die Couch.


	3. PTBS

Stunden vergingen wie Tage, Tage vergingen wie Wochen. Bis man ihn fesselte und abführte, er fügte sich seinem Schicksal als man ihn in die Halle des Allvaters eskortierte. Die goldene Halle der goldenen Hölle in der er beinah sein ganzes Leben verweilte. Gefangen in einem goldenen Käfig, gehalten vom geblendeten König dieser Welt. Der Wahnsinn so wie Sie alle ihn nannten, war sein einziger Ausweg gewesen, Wissen für ihn und Wahnsinn für Sie.

Als man ihn vor den Allvater führte, der dort oben auf seinem Thron saß und grausig und kalt auf Loki herab sah, fühlte er nichts. Nichtmal als dieser seine Stimme erhob und sein Urteil aussprach „Loki Laufeyson! Dein Urteil wurde gefällt, du wirst für immer aus Asgard verbannt, dazu verurteilt für immer auf Mitgard zu verweilen. Deine Kräfte genommen ist es dir nur noch erlaubt dich zu heilen, denn es sei dir nicht erlaubt zu sterben um deiner Strafe zu entkommen″.

So hatte Loki es bereits erwartet, denn Thor hatte recht behalten mit dem, was er gesagt hatte. „So soll es sein Allvater! Ich beuge mich jedem Schicksal, welches ihr für mich bestimmt. Doch denkt nicht das ich traure denn ich bin erleichtert, dass ihr mich verbannt, so ist es einfacher für alle Anwesenden.″ es waren seine letzten Worte, die er kalt dem blinden Herrscher entgegenbrachte, ruhig und gefasst, bevor man ihm den Maulkorb anlegte. Wie ein räudiges Tier wurde Loki behandelt, aber er hatte es auch nicht anders verdient.

So viele Leben hatte er genommen, doch was niemand wusste. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, hätte Loki sie gehabt wäre dies alles nicht passiert, hätte er damals nicht losgelassen und wäre gefallen. Gefallen in dieses riesige Universum, welches alles und jeden verschluckt, niemals hatte er sich je so gefürchtet vor dem, was passieren könnte. Doch er tat es und bereute es. Denn ER fand ihn! ER der jede Nacht seinen Kopf zermürbt, ihm dinge zuflüstert und schmerzen bereitete die er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Oft schrie Loki, schrie nach seiner Mutter und wachte nass geschwitzt wieder auf, hatte das Bedürfnis seinen Schädel so lange an die Wand zu schmettern, sodass er doch endlich zerfalle.

Er verweilte in seinen Gedanken den ganzen Weg zum Bifröst, den man notdürftig wieder hergestellt hatte, bekam kaum mit, wie er nach Mitgard geführt wurde. Als sich sein Kopf wieder klärte, stand Loki auf der Dachterrasse des Stark Towers, welcher wieder vollständig repariert wurde. Vor ihm die Avengers, welche ihn kalt anschauten, bis auf einen, Thor. Er sah Loki mitleidig an, dieser gab einen abfälligen Ton von sich, Thor wirkte darauf hin fast gekränkt. Loki spürte, wie eine Person ihn besonders musterte, wütend. Loki spürte so viel Wut, welche von dieser Person ausging, dass sich ein Klos in seinem Hals bildete.

Thor schritt auf Loki zu und führte ihn in das Innere des Gebäudes, es war stilvoll eingerichtet und sehr angenehm ausgestattet. Loki entspannte sich, trotz dessen, das er hier nicht willkommen war, schaffte er es sowas wie Ruhe zu empfinden. In einem Aufzug, so nannten es die Menschen, wurde er nach unten geführt. 4 Ebenen tiefer wurde Loki von Thor in einen Glaskäfig gebracht, seine Fesseln wurden abgenommen sowie der Maulkorb. Dr. Banner kam in den Vorraum und brachte, ihn mit kritischem Blick musternd, eine Tasche, in welcher, wie sich herausstellte, Kleidung und einige andere Dinge befanden. Sie wurde neben ihn in die Zelle gestellt.

Nachdem Thor und Banner verschwunden waren, traute Loki sich seine Zelle in Augenschein zu nehmen und er war erstaunt. Er hatte einen abgetrennten Raum, wo er Baden konnte, einen Raum mit einem richtigen Bett und ein Bücherregal, welches gefüllt mit Büchern war, ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und sogar einen Schrank, in welche ich meine Sachen räumen konnte. Als er sich umsah, stellte Loki fest, dass er sogar einen kleinen Schreibtisch besaß, welcher mit Papier und Stiften ausgestattet war. Es war alles in dunklem Holz gehalten mit grauen und grünen Akzenten an den Wänden und Möbeln, hier und dort zierten auch kleine goldene Akzente den Raum. Lokis Behausung wurde genau auf ihn abgestimmt.

Lokis Augen brannten und er unterdrückte eine kleine Träne der Freude, versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch er lächelte leicht. Die Tüte stand immer noch an Ort und Stelle, er nahm sie an sich und betrat den kleinen abgegrenzten Raum in dem er sich entkleidete und badete. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich sofort und er seufzte erleichtert, schloss seine Augen und tauchte in das Wasser, welches ihn warm umhüllte und geborgen fühlen ließ, es ließ ihn eindösen. Doch im nächsten Moment erwachte Loki wieder denn die Erinnerungen an die Zeit bei IHM kamen zurück, um ihn zu quälen. Seine Atmung wurde unruhig und er bekam Panik, die Wanne, in der er lag, wurde zu einer Folterbank seiner Gedanken.

Unfähig sich zu bewegen packte eine Panik Attacke nach der Nächsten nach seinem Geist und drückte ihn Unterwasser, er bekam keine Luft und seine Augen füllten sich mit salziger Flüssigkeit, welche sogleich seine Augen verließ. Loki spürte weder seine Beine noch irgendetwas an seinem Körper, fühlte nur die Imaginären schmerzen die ihm vor so langer Zeit zugefügt wurden. Sein Körper wollte sich wehren doch es ging nicht, er gehorchte nicht. Nur aus Zufall schaffte er es seinen Arm zu bewegen, um sich aus der Wanne zu ziehen, packte nach einem Handtuch und ließ sich eingehüllt in diesem auf dem Boden sinken. Die Knie hatte er an seinen Körper gezogen, rief in seinen Gedanken nach Frigga, seiner Mutter der Loki so viel zu verdanken hatte und zum Schluss enttäuschte bei dem Versuch sie Stolz zu machen.

Nach einiger Zeit des rum Sitzens, hatte er es geschafft sich die frische Kleidung aus der Tasche zu nehmen und anzuziehen. Es war eine bequeme dunkelgrüne Stoffhose und ein langärmliges Oberteil in einem Grauton, der so viel Ruhe ausstrahlte, dass die Ruhe glatt auf ihn überging. Er starrte in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Loki erschrak leicht, denn sein Gesicht sah eingefallen aus, seine Augen hatten Tiefe schon fast schwarze Ränder, das Grün war Matt, glanzlos, erschöpft. Lokis Haare glanzlos, Stumpf und kraus, standen zu allen Seiten ab. Er nahm sich den Kamm, der in der Tasche war und versuchte seine Mähne zu bändigen. Ein Haarband, welches ebenfalls in der Tasche war, nutzte Loki um seine Haare zusammenzubinden. Als er erneut in den Spiegel sah, gefiel es ihm zwar immer noch nicht, aber es sah besser aus als noch 5 Minuten zuvor.

Loki ging mit all seiner alten Kleidung auf dem Arm und der Tasche mit weiterer Kleidung in seiner Hand in den Hauptraum und verstaute alles in seinem Schrank. Als er sich drehte und zu seinem Bett laufen wollte, stockte Loki denn Tony Stark stand vor seiner Zelle und starrte in die Leere.  
\----

Dort stand er, wie aus dem Nichts. Tony spürte, wie sich Wut in ihm breitmachte, so viel Wut das sein Körper vor Anspannung zitterte. Banner sah zu seinem besten Freund und Wissenschaft Kollegen rüber und sorgte sich, spürte schon fast, wie sich dieser auf Loki stürzte, doch es geschah nichts. Der Millionär starrte sein gegenüber nieder, in der Hoffnung dieser würde einfach zu Asche zerfallen.

Als Loki von Thor in den Stark/Avengers Tower gebracht wurde, konnte Tony sich immer noch nicht beruhigen, er wurde sogar noch unruhiger und stapfte nach drinnen um sich ein viel zu überfülltes Glas Whisky fertigzumachen und kippte es in einem Zug runter. Banner, der ihm hinterherlief, schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf „Tony hör auf so viel zu trinken! Du bringst dich noch um!″ Tony lachte nur auf und setzte sich die Flasche an den Hals um einen tiefen Zug zu nehmen. Bruce der noch immer neben seinem besten Freund stand, entschied sich dazu Tony die Flasche kurzerhand abzunehmen, hatte aber schon mit Beschwerden seitens Tony gerechnet „Bruce, rück die Flasche wieder raus! Willst du mir meinen Ausweg aus dieser Hölle nehmen? DIESER SCHEIßKERL ist schuld daran das ich diese scheiß PTBS habe! Und da ist er nun. In meinem Tower! Genau eine Etage unter mir!″

In diesem Moment stieß auch der Rest des Teams dazu, niemand sagte etwas doch man sah ihnen allen, an das sie sich sorgten. Sie alle verstanden, wie Tony sich fühlen musste, doch sie konnte nicht verstehen, warum er sich lieber betrinkt, anstatt mit ihnen zu reden, als wären sie nicht gut genug doch Tony wollte sie nicht mit seinen Problemen belasten und schämte sich auch dafür, denn er war Iron Man! Der Iron Man und dieser hatte niemals Probleme. So redete er es sich zumindest ein.

Nach einigen Minuten des Diskutierens verschwand er in seiner privaten Etage und ließ diese von Jarvis verriegeln ~endlich Ruhe… Ruhe für mich und meinen Whisky~ dachte sich Tony und schlurfte regelrecht zu seiner Bar, in welcher sich der Whisky nach ihm sehnte, er rief ihn zu sich, lockte ihn mit der betäubenden Wirkung, nach der sich Tony so sehr sehnte. Nach der Hälfte der Flasche saß Tony vor dem großen Panoramafenster seines Wohnzimmers, schrie fast den Songtext von "My Demons" der Band Starset mit bis er die ganze Flasche leer hatte und sich die nächste nahm.

Das nächste was er mitbekam, war das er in dem Vorraum vor Lokis Zelle stand und diese grade betrat, die Tür ging hinter ihm automatisch zu. Tonys Sicht war verschwommen, doch konnte er ebenso klar sehen wie sich Loki von ihm entfernte "Das ist alles deine Schuld!!! DU VERDAMMTER MISTKERL!!!" schrie ihm Tony lallend entgegen, weit kam dieser nicht da er kurz vor Loki zusammen sackte. Von purer Angst und Panik gefangen rollte er sich zusammen und krallte seine Hände in den schmerzenden Kopf, stumme Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht. Er war an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem er nie gestrandet sein wollte, wo Nichtmal der betäubende Alkohol mehr seine Wirkung tat. Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Ihn alleine gelassen in seinem Kopf der eine Festung aus Panik und Angst bildete, Verzweiflung und purer Verlust all dessen was er je geliebt und dann verloren hatte.


End file.
